Magna Shawn
by Rodlox
Summary: Shawn's POV when Kemal asks him for help. Prequel to Magna Kemal.


_--------------_

**Title:Magna Shawn.**

Prequel to Magna Kemal which is a sequel to Magna Maia which is a sequel to Magna Pacella which is a sequel to Magna Skouris which is a sequel to Magna Graecia.

Author:Rodlox.

Summary:Shawn is informed of a concern.

Rating:T.

POV:Shawn.

Author's note:Kemal Skouras originally appeared in _"'Skouris' with an 'a'," _and has made the occasional appearance in a few of my fics since then. my April muse is still recovering. Kemal, a 4400, is a very distant cousin of Diana's...at least two centuries separate their respective branches of the family.

For those who aren't familiar with the phrase, _"in the before" _is a 4400 term for the era prior to when an individual returnee was taken...it started (as far as I know) in the story _"Working with Rockets" _in the Devon Saga.

ie, Maia's "in the before" is the early 1940s, whereas Kemal's is in the early 1960s.

**-------------**

"So, Mr. Skouris," I ask, taking a seat opposite him at the low table -- he looks too worried to have to look across my desk, "I have to admit I'm not entirely sure why you wanted to see me." Its just the two of us here in my office.

"Skouras," he corrects me. "My name is Kemal Skouras. It is not Skouros, it is not Skouris," and he says it almost like he's repeating himself. I guess so; I know I've had to correct more than a few when it came to my own last name.

"Sorry."

"Just call me Kemal, its easier." I nod. "Maia Skouris speaks highly of you."

"She's a good kid."

He nods. "And she hasn't said you can't come to the wedding."

"Wedding? Dude, she's nine years old!" What country did you say you came from?

Tossing his nose up an inch and making a clicking sound, Kemal then tells me, "Though she did mention that you often lack the long view of either of us."

'The long view'? Wait a minute, "You can see the future?"

"Only recently. Since my return with our fellow 4400s, though, I could see the past clearly enough," and shudders, "whether I wanted to or not." Reflexive, got it, a lot like my draining power was for a long time. "The future as it presently stands is something neither Maia nor I like." Eyes slightly narrowed for the length of this sentance, "Your son will be born before either I or Maia are wed."

Some folks would say 'its the future, what can we do about it?' but I'm not one of those people. "What can I do for you?" My son?

"Have you met a woman by the name of Alana Mareva?"

"Yeah; she's a friend of my uncle. Why, is she...is she going to be in trouble?"

"I'm hoping not, but I'd like you to help keep it like that."

"Me?" I'm no marriage counselor. "What exactly did you see?"

"'Exactly'?"

"Yeah." Shrugging, he holds out his hands and makes an hourglass shape. "Aren't you a little young to be thinking of women like that?"

Another of those clicks. "When I see family trees, I see the shapes they form. I don't see one of those bifurcating block-things in the record books people sell nowadays. Shapes, bey, shapes."

"Okay, and that means what for Alana?" I'm gonna need to call uncle Tommy after this. Definately.

"She'll get pregnant, and she won't give birth." Another shrug. "Beyond that, I haven't a clue." What, you saw her pregnant and then not-pregnant, and you can't tell me more than that? Great, just great. He tilts his head a little, "So, will you help us change history?"

In that case, "You bet." I never did like all that 'things are fated' mumbo-jumbo. Though how'm I going to cure Alana without making her and uncle Tommy suspicous. Maybe a handshake that turns into a group hug, then chalk it up to relief that we all got through a second bout of quarantine. Yeah, that'll work.

Kemal's beeper goes off, playing the music of...I haven't a clue what that's supposed to be. "I have to go now," he tells me. "I need to be at the airport shortly.

I nod, and he heads for the door. "One question," I say.

"Go ahead." Not 'shoot.'

"You said I'll have a son...can I know who my wife'll be?"

"I don't see whether people wed or dating or what," Kemal says, "when they have their children. But I'm sure you and Mary Plodzt will be very content." Plodzt? You're shitting me! Please tell me this is some sort of a joke, please. Seeing the look of surprise on my face, "I never said it would be any time soon." That's true. But even so, Mary? Not Nikki or Devon or Liv or...I'll admit, I've looked at agent Skouris' legs on more than one occasion.

"I have to go now," Kemal says, interupting my thoughts.

"You need me to -?"

"Maia said they'd wait for me outside the Center, but I appreciate the offer. See you if I see you," he tells me, and leaves.

**-------**

**The End**.

Author's note:Yes, Fanwoman, _that_ M.Plodzt. eg (and yes, her fic is ensuing)


End file.
